


It Sucks

by HipsterBitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:42:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HipsterBitch/pseuds/HipsterBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need to work for it. </p>
<p>But you aren't always successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Sucks

I used to not get it when people broke up and got back together. You went out, it didn't work out, why try again? And then I met her. 

She's going to be nameless even though I know she'll never stumble onto this website at all, she has no use for it. But she was a grade above me, usually I only saw her on the bus and at lunch. We started going out in February and broke up a little later. Just one of the normal middle school relationships. She told me that her Mom found out she was dating a girl so she broke it off. 

We went out again and then the week after the 8th grade ball she said some guy told her he would commit suicide if she didn't go out with him when they were dancing. We were over again. 

I don't remember why she broke it off the last time. I just remember her pulling the plug and then soon after talking about her high school football player boyfriend. I smiled and nodded, never letting her know that each time I was a little more broken. 

"When you're in high school we'll do it and see if it works out, ok?" No, I wanted to say, it's not ok. I just smiled and nodded though. I knew I would never go out with her again. I felt more then she did and it seemed that she just wanted an excuse to break up with me each time. 

Funnily enough I moved that summer. So yeah, I used to wonder why people broke up and got back together. But the I realized, sometimes you need to fight for it. But ou aren't always successful.


End file.
